


Training Wheels

by moonbands



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, But not that much, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, and ofc, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbands/pseuds/moonbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton share everything, even dates with Ashton's girlfriend. One thing Ashton doesn't share with Luke, however, is his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Wheels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pnkrckclffrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pnkrckclffrd/gifts).



Ashton and Luke are best friends. They've been best friends for five years, so nothing hardly surprises them anymore when it comes to the other person. They're so predictable, it's actually kind of scary how in sync they are. Without the other, they can't function like normal beings.

That's why it isn't completely out of the ordinary for Luke to be tagging along to Ashton's date. Luke sometimes thinks Ashton's girlfriend might as well be dating both of them considering how much time she spends with them both as opposed to just Ashton. Besides, it's not like Luke followed them home after a little stop by a coffee shop or a trip to the mall. He isn't that attached to Ashton's hip.

It's a completely normal thing when Luke slides in the other side of the booth, reaching for a menu as Ashton fixes his girlfriend's hair. It's not a particularly long meal; just a quick one in between plans. The group shares many jokes and laughs and even end up sharing a dessert. It's all a good time, and the two best friends are reluctant to part because they know they'll be busy without each other soon enough.

Once they get outside of the restaurant, they stand around for a few seconds. Luke starts up this funny story about the time one of his second year classmates poured glue all over his desk during art. "There were tiny pieces of paper stuck to his desk for three years until someone finally realized, 'hey we should get rid of this shit so future second years don't have a hard time writing.'"

Luke sees Ashton reaching for his girlfriend's hand automatically as she leans into his side, and Luke makes possibly the worst decision of his life. It's not unusual for Luke to grab Ashton's hand randomly sometimes, but it's definitely unusual now. 

Luke's eyes meet Ashton's as he realizes his hand has already met Ashton's warm one. It's almost natural when he curls his fingers in Ashton's. They stare at each other for a second, processing what's happening.

Ashton's girlfriend's hand is awkwardly hanging in midair, as if she's still trying to understand the occupied space of her boyfriend's hand. She looks up at Luke, too, and then it's just the three of them, looking at each other. A moment passes between them, Luke still holding Ashton's hand, his girlfriend's hand halfway to their hands, when Luke's hand finally catches up with his screaming brain to pull away.

"I guess I just took your hand," Luke very weakly states the obvious. He puts his hand in his pocket so it feels less like he's about to grab Ashton's hand again to apologize. Ashton's girlfriend's hand eventually moves from its spot and grabs Ashton's, their fingers intertwining. "Um, I'm sorry, yeah," Luke stutters, his cheeks warming as he grows flustered now that his mind is clouding with thoughts of how embarrassing he is. 

"It's alright," Ashton replies, a small smile appearing on his face as he glances at his girlfriend. It's more of a smile to lighten up the situation, but the tension between the three of them is too noticeable to overpass. His girlfriend is silent as Luke thinks over what to do.

"Oh, uh, I have to go. I'll see you later," Luke eventually splutters out. His eyes turn towards the ground as he walks the opposite way from his friend. And that was that.

It's two weeks before Luke sees Ashton again, and by then he's worried himself so much that he's had to take off his lip ring so that he can accommodate all the lip biting and stress eating. His lip ring is back in when he opens his door, and he's only half surprised when he finds Ashton standing outside.

He moves away from the door on instinct, letting Ashton in to make himself at home. Ashton takes off his shoes by the door, slipping off his jacket and hanging it over the doorknob like he normally does. He turns to watch Luke walk into the kitchen, and he trails behind him like a duckling to a mother duck.

"I think we need to talk," Ashton says quietly when the silence becomes too much for him. Luke pauses from scouring his fridge, his shoulders visibly tensing. He knew this was coming.

Luke's eyes land on the cheese, and he figures he should just make a cheese toastie. He pulls it out, closing the fridge door and intentionally ignoring Ashton's comment. He starts making his lunch, his back turned towards his friend as he hums a song.

"Luke," Ashton mumbles, moving next to Luke, placing his hand on the counter. He sighs, watching as the younger boy continues to make his sandwich. "We have to talk about it sometime."

Luke continues humming, putting on a pan to the warm stove. There's a moment where he's not doing anything, just waiting for the pan to get hot so he can put on his bread, and he realizes he's scared. He's scared of what Ashton's going to say. He's scared of acknowledging whatever happened between them. He's scared out of his mind. That thought causes him to stop humming, and it's silent in the room again.

"C'mon, Luke," he tries. His eyes trail over Luke's face, watching as Luke closes his eyes, his chest rising as he takes in a deep breath. Ashton can't help himself. He lifts his hand, turning Luke's chin. "Look at me."

And their eyes finally meet. Ashton's seen that look before. He's seen the wide eyes and the raised eyebrows, lines etched into Luke's face. He knows he's scared, and he'd be lying if he said he isn't scared too.

Luke gets lost in Ashton's eyes. They're a nice green right now. They're just nice in general. They're warm, and they feel like they can pierce through his skin and rip him open so that all of his secrets are visible. And oh god, he's scared, but he's just so lost. Ashton's always been there to guide him, to help him through, and now he's the cause of Luke becoming lost. Luke is just so fucking lost. And all he sees right now are Ashton's eyes, the eyes he's looked into a million times before.

Luke doesn't remember moving closer to Ashton. He doesn't remember his hand gripping Ashton's shirt as he pulls him in. He doesn't remember feeling Ashton's breath on his lips. All he remembers are those green eyes, and then their noses bumping, and he's snapped out of it.

He remembers to breathe. He pulls away from Ashton, who looks, well, Luke doesn't understand the look he's receiving. And Luke's running his hand over his mouth, protecting himself from what he was just about to do. He turns away from Ashton, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I have a girlfriend," Ashton's voice cracks. Luke doesn't turn back around. He can feel tears coming to his eyes, and he's so overwhelmed with emotions he can't sort out right now, not with Ashton's eyes looking at him.

Luke doesn't know how long it is until he hears his front door shut. And then he just falls apart. He turns around, making sure Ashton's really gone before he breaks down completely. His knees are shaky as he slides down to the floor, his fingers furiously wiping at his eyes.

"Pull yourself together," Luke angrily says to himself. He lifts his shirt to wipe off his tears, his chest constricting as he lets out another sob. "God, shut up."

Luke finally manages to stop, and he feels weak. All he wants to do is crawl in bed and take a nap. He gathers himself together and stands up, finishing making his cheese toastie.

It's not even a week later when there's another knock on his door. Luke wasn't really expecting anyone, and it's clear because he's wearing nothing but boxers and a sweatshirt as he's huddled up underneath a large blanket, his laptop open as he watches Toy Story 3 for the fourth time. He quickly unravels himself from his blanket cocoon, deciding he doesn't have time to run to his room to find pants. He hurriedly runs to the door, forgetting to check who it is before swinging it wide open.

The last thing on earth Luke expected was Ashton to come barreling through the doorway. Well, he did maybe expect Ashton, he just wasn't expecting the kiss that came with him.

Ashton pushes Luke back inside, his hands immediately flying up to grab the sides of Luke's face. Luke can barely register that it's Ashton at his front door when his lips are being smushed with Ashton's. His eyes are wide as Ashton continues to push Luke inside, and of course Luke's feet would choose that moment to fumble.

Luke goes toppling to the ground, Ashton falling on top of him. Ashton is shocked for a second, before he's giggling hysterically as he looks at Luke's face, who is just shocked in general. "Oh my god," Ashton wheezes out, tears springing to his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Stop laughing!" Luke yells, scrambling to sit up. This only makes Ashton laugh more. "What the hell is going on?"

"I thought the romantic in you would appreciate the surprise of a lover kissing you at your front door, but I clearly forgot about your clumsiness." Ashton smiles softly, crossing his arms as if he's suddenly grown shy around this person he's been friends with for so long.

"What about your girlfriend?" Luke asks, his brain trying to get around the fact that Ashton fucking Irwin just kissed him and is now acting completely adorable.

"What girlfriend?" Ashton replies, his voice soft as he looks at Luke carefully.

Luke is completely stunned. "Don't tell me you broke up with her!"

"I kind of grew feelings for someone else!" Ashton responds as if it's obvious. And then Luke kind of realizes it is. And then he's filled with warmth and happiness, and he wishes he had thought to shower this morning.

"Remind me again who that person is?" Luke smirks, sitting backwards and leaning on his hands.

Ashton makes this face like Luke is completely stupid, and then he realizes it's a joke, and then he makes another face like Luke is completely stupid, but it's fond this time. He crawls closer to Luke, his arms wrapping around his neck and his fingers curling into his hair on the back of his head. "He's sitting right in front of me, don't you see him?"

Luke pretends to look around, and then he smiles brightly. "Oh, it's me."

Ashton rolls his eyes. "God, you're so lame." And then he's kissing Luke again, but this time Luke is kissing him back.

Luke's sure that Ashton can feel his chapped lips and his stubble growing on his upper lip that he forgot to shave, but he doesn't seem to mind. Just like how Luke doesn't mind that Ashton practically tackled him in his own home to profess his feelings to him.

"I just realized something," Ashton mentions as soon as they pull apart. Luke waits for him to continue. "I'm sitting in your lap while you're only wearing boxers, and you haven't even properly asked me on a date yet."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick little writing. It's actually based on a super awkward event that happened to me! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did not enjoy reliving that awkward yet kind of hilarious moment. Btw most of this was supposed to be funny.
> 
> Also, a bit of shameless self promotion. You can find me on tumblr @michaelspumpkinpie (seasonal name. subject to change as year progresses.)


End file.
